


Swinging On A Star

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Maria Hill, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Endgame, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Rogers decides that Iron Man has sacrificed and it was his duty to put the stones back in their place, much to the annoyance of Bucky.Bucky half expects for Steve to not come back from his mission and stay with Peggy in the '40s. What he does not expect is a gravely injured Steve to fall into his arms.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Swinging On A Star

"I can't hold you back," Bucky stated in a defeated voice.

Steve nodded, taping up his gloves. This mission was upon him, he was sure about it from the beginning.

Although, his heart did break knowing that after fighting for it so much, he couldn't spend more time with his best friend.

Tony spoke up then, "Cap, what I did was entirely my choice. You do-"

"This is my choice Tony," he told him firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Both of them stared at each other for a while until Tony pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Take care, will you?" Tony asked him again, as Bucky walked out of the room feeling anger rise inside him.

Steve had spent the whole day with him, teammates. It wasn't like he ignored him. Still, Bucky had been his best friend for years, didn't he at least deserve a hug.

Bucky felt a similar feeling of coldness swirl inside him. He felt more lonely than he had felt in his entire life.

He slowly walked off the building into the grassland behind it. The guys were already there, Sam, Clint, Bruce and even Thor.

"Did he back down?" Sam asked following Bucky to the riverside.

He shot him an angry look. Sam shrugged but sat beside him "I'm gonna read that as a negative,"

Both if them tossed pebbles into the river for a while until Sam broke the silence once again.

"Maybe, you should tell him how you feel," 

Bucky turned to him, feeling warmth seeping into his cheeks. He was under the impression that his feelings towards Steve was a complete secret.

"He's my best friend," He pressed on.

"He is a completely oblivious idiot," Sam corrected him.

Bucky let out a scowl, pretending to be offended by Sam insulting his best friend. 

Then he started to laugh, remembering how oblivious to this kind of stuff Steve used to be even when they were young.

He missed those days so much when it was just Steve and Bucky. No one else, not Tony, nor Sam, just Steve and Bucky.

He was going to miss his punk, like hell.

He put his fists on his eyes quickly, so that no one would be able to see the tears sparkling in his eyes.

He didn't want to be emotional but after having his brain toyed around by HYDRA, it was still a bit hard to control his emotions. 

"C'mon man," Sam muttered, his voice desperate from seeing his friend hurting.

Bucky shook his head stubbornly and told him off "It doesn't matter now, he's not coming back,"

Sam opened his mouth to protest by Bucky stopped him quickly on seeing Steve and Tony walk up to them.

The blonde smiled at both of them as Banner pointed out "You don't have your shield, Steve,"

He nodded with a sage-like expression on his face and took a huge bag from behind him.

"I think it's time to choose a worthy heir," he joked, his eyes twinkling at Sam.

Sam shuffled around awkwardly as though confused if Steve was actually talking about himself.

"You're a good man, Sam." He remarked and took the shield in his hand.

Sam gulped hard and looked up at his friend "You are cap-"

"Try her," Steve offered the shield to him with a kind smile on his lips.

Sam quickly glanced at Bucky as though looking for his permission. Bucky put on a smile on his face and said: "Go on, Sam."

Finally, Sam took the shield in his hand and strapped the fastening of the shield.

"She looks good on you," Steve commented, giving him a small tap on the shoulder.

The other stepped back as Steve moved to Bucky. Bucky winced but stared into his ocean blue eyes.

He felt his heartbreak as his clear blue eyes started to become hazy by the tears. Without a second thought, he grabbed his best friend into a tight hug.

"Punk." He hissed through his own tears, enjoying Steve's warmth while he could.

Steve let out a shaky laugh "Jerk,"

They broke off after a while, Steve wiped his eyes quickly and warned him "Don't do anything stupid till I come back,"

Bucky laughed at him, even though his heart burst into shards and muttered back "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

\-----------------------------------------------

"How long will it take? " Sam quizzed Banner.

The genius shrugged "For him as long as he wants, for us a minute at top."

Bucky waited in the back, away from Stark, Sam and Banner. He knew it, Steve would live his life with Peggy.

After he drained out his disappointment and despair, he was proud of him. He must have made his life.

He finally took a long, painful breath and slowly walked towards the others.

He winced on hearing a loud voice and before he even knew it, he was sprinting towards the machine.

He slid down faster than any of the others and caught Steve in his arms. 

He pressed a finger to his limp wrist and felt a chill through his spine on sensing a slight movement.

"Call for help! He's alive!" He shouted his voice more broken than he would have wanted it to.

Stark nodded and quickly scrambled off to get some help with Sam.

Bucky put his forehead against Steve's unusually cold one. Feeling, tears leak through his eyes once more.

"Come on, punk." He muttered, half hoping to find a pair of blue eyes flashing open at him.

He didn't have much success and had to wait outside the lab as the medics took him in quickly.

"He'll fair," Bucky told the others confidently as he leaned onto the wall.

"I mean, he faired every other time, didn't he?" He asked them again.

He smiled on remembering a particularly bad asthma attack Steve had suffered in the '40s.

He remembered the small blonde making sure he was by his side all through the day.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder "Told you, he'd come back."

Bucky flashed a grin at him and said: "It's true then, Captain America doesn't lie."

"About that-" "Steve knows, I've killed enough for a lifetime."

Sam beamed at him but they quickly turned on seeing Banner and Cho walkout.

The doctor scratched his head awkwardly on seeing the worried crowd around him.

"He's in a temporary coma. He'll wake up in a few weeks," He told them awkwardly.

"Why do I feel like that's not the bad new?" Stark asked screwing his face up.

Bucky had to say and he agreed with the billionaire for once. Doctor Banner seemed like he was stalling something.

It was finally Cho who spoke up "We just scanned Captain Rogers. He has heart palpitations, asthma and an extremely poor immune system."

The whole group stood still as a grave silence ensued. Sam finally spoke up "He looked the same, I nearly broke my back getting him into the stretcher!"

Banner shook his head again "I have no idea. I don't know how this happened, he has no super healing."

"Probably Vormir." Clint cut them all off.

They all fell silent as it dawned on them. He had exchanged his powers putting the soul stone back.

"Still doesn't explain, how he's still big..." Tony muttered scratching his beard in confusion.

"Shouldn't we just be pleased?" Clint asked them.

"Why because his package is still pretty?" Bucky growled angrily making them fall silent once again.

The team were suddenly more interested in staring at the floor. Bucky let out a distressed sigh "Can I just see him?"

Banner nodded but said "Yeah but not too long, he might get an infection or something..."  
\-----------------------------------------------

Bucky went into the cold hospital room and shuddered painfully on seeing his best friend.

Even though he was still big, he looked just as sick and frail as he used to be earlier.

"Why couldn't you have listened to me for once?" He muttered drawing a chair up to the bed.

"You aren't going to let me live in peace, are you?" He asked him again.

Bucky sighed as the only answers that came to him were the beeping sounds of the monitors hooked up to Steve.

He winced but told him with bated breath "Still, I'm happy that you came back."

"Get up, okay, Steve?" He muttered and left the room after pressing a kiss on the blonde's forehead.


End file.
